


A Thousand Years

by DisturbingVision



Series: Wait for Me to Come Home [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 13:03:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5049631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisturbingVision/pseuds/DisturbingVision
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The final chapter in the series Wait For Me to Come Home. I promise a happy ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Thousand Years

She clung to the photograph still, though the smile was worn away from how many times her rough hands had caressed the image, and her eyes no longer formed tears to cry about the loss. They’d broken her too much for that. She thought her unit, or hell the top brass would find her but it seems she was on her own. Shakily grabbing for the rock she kept nearby she added another line to the wall. Nine. Nine months she’s been held captive, deprived of food, tortured, and unwilling to talk. For every question not answered food would be taken, then soon it became beatings. On the most recent they’s drilled holes through her legs leaving them open to infection.

Closing her eyes she thought of her friends, of her wife, and what she missed most. Oh how she missed her family. She missed the morning light that’d shine in on her wife making her hair glow with a light so magical it seemed as if she belonged in a Disney movie. She missed Ruby, who with her crass comments made her smile. Hell she even missed Killian and his womanizing ways though he did have a slight charm about him. She missed them all and dared to dream of a child she’d never have now.

Feeling the blood still seeping out of her legs Regina surrendered to her fate and closed her eyes, There was too much blood loss to dream of a future where she’d get to go home. But as she allowed her eyes to shut and her body to go limp gunshots rang out causing her to peek out of her eyes, but she didn’t care, she was no longer alive emotionally and it was only a matter of moments before she gave out completely. The last thing she saw was a man dressed in military uniform with a medic pac calling for more help.

* * *

Killian watched the small boy sleep, one small hand grabbing at his blanket and the other clutching the nipple of his empty bottle. He still remembers getting the call on that day not knowing if his godson was going to make it. Thankfully though like both of his mother's Henry Reginald Swan-Mills was a trooper. He was about to leave when the lad began to whimper and squirm. Bending over the crib in the nursery Killian rubbed the baby’s head, “Shh, lad. It’s alright,” he smiled as the boy calmed and left the sleeping child to the dreams his mind could conjure.

Out in the hallway he decided to check in on Emma, who was doing...well she was diagnosed with postpartum depression. At first they believed it to be postpartum baby blues, but after four weeks she didn’t want to be around Henry, she began to retreat from himself and Ruby. He was thankful every day they were able to catch it before she tried something more drastic and it was slowly getting better since she began talking to Dr. Hopper. However most of their time together was spent in silence.

Knocking on the woman’s door Killian peeked his head in when she told him it was alright to come in. Looking in on the sight before him the man sighed, she sat knees to her chest with the photo albums she kept in her closet spread over her bed.

“Swan,” he sighed moving over to the bed making sure not to sit on the side always made up, “It’s late you should sleep.”

Ignoring him she flipped through a few pages, “I’m trying to find it.”

“Find what love?” he asked picking up an album hoping if he helped her find what she was looking for she’d finally sleep.

“The picture from our second date…” she threw the album in her hands to the corner of the bed having not found the picture, “It has me and Regina smiling. It was the moment I knew she’d be mine forever.”

“You really knew it then?” he asked head tilted to the side.

Watching as she bit her lip green eyes glistened with happiness as she nodded her head, “It felt like I’d known her for years and we just laughed and had so much fun.”

Smiling himself he opened the wedding album flipping through it’s pages until he stopped on a picture he remembered taking himself, “Remember this Swan?” his finger landed on Regina whisking her around the hall for their first dance.

“Yeah, funnily enough it was she who picked the song.” her eyes prickled with tears from the memory, “A Thousand Years.” her voice broke slightly before she cleared it turning back to the search.

Over the next half hour both of them flipped through pages and pages of photos ranging from when they’d first met to the future five years they’d been together until the pictures stopped completely. Turning through one of the last albums Killian hadn’t even noticed the light snore coming from the woman beside him until she mumbled something in her sleep sounding much like her wife’s name. Peering at her once more he turned back to the album and went to the last page where a photo wasn’t even in a sleeve, what was curious was that it was cut in half. All he saw was the plain white back and the message written on it in Regina’s script. The note read: To mi corazon, I cannot tell you how my heart leaps when you smile, or how you brighten my day with a simple laugh that escapes kissable lips. I cannot tell you how lucky I am to have you in my life and most days I feel as if I’m not worthy to call you mine, but I can. You will never know how much you mean to me because there are no words to describe the feelings you evoke within me. No matter where I am or how far apart know that I love you and nothing will stop me from coming home.

Frowning Killian turned the image over to reveal a beaming Regina, her eyes not looking ahead but rather at someone beside her, though the other half of the image was missing he didn’t need to guess who it was. Closing the album he stood from the bed putting the picture on the nightstand where Emma was sure to find it when she woke up he took all the albums and put them away before tucking her in and leaving the room and moving across the hall to his and Ruby’s.

Removing his pants and shirt he climbed in beside his girlfriend content to cuddle all night until the morning. That night sleep came easily, but the incessant ringing of his phone pulled him from slumber. Putting the device to his ear Killian sat up in bed, “‘Ello?” his groggy voice answered.

Listening to the voices on the other end his eyes shot open, “I’ll be there in two hours.” he responded hanging up the phone and scrambling to get dressed.

“Baby?” Ruby whispered sleepily as he moved around the room.

“Sleep love,” he kissed her forehead after putting on his boots, “I’ll be back.”

Snuggling back into her pillow the woman answered with a mumbled, “m’kay.”

Grabbing his keys from the nightstand he made his way out of the house jumping into his truck before speeding off into the night.

* * *

Waking up to a crying baby was something to get used to, but she did. Wiping the sleep from her eyes Emma stretched and yawned removing the blankets from her body the blonde sat up in bed when something on the nightstand caught her eye. It was the picture she’d been looking for. Smiling Emma took it as she made her way to Henry’s room. Opening the door his cries stopped as she came closer smiling down at her boy, “Hi cutie,” he reached up and she took him holding him close, “Hey,” she whispered again moving to sit in the rocker beside the balcony cradling him in her arms. Laughing as he gurgled and looked at her with those eyes that would no doubt be hazel.

Not every morning was like this. Sometimes she couldn’t find it in her to go to her son, but it was becoming easier to cuddle him in moments that seemed light and easy. Though it certainly wasn’t that way getting to the moment they were in now. In fact it was hard getting here, He was born one month early and though it happened to a lot of people she was so scared in those moments and all she had wanted was Regina, but it was impossible for her to be there. Now though she decided it was time to show him what his other mother looked like. Ever since she’d brought him home she never showed him her picture, but today seemed like a good day to do so.

Sitting Henry in her lap so his back was against her chest she had one arm around his front to keep him from falling forward while the other held the picture of Regina in front of him. The squeal that came from the little human was loud and happy as his little hands reached out for the picture.

“See this?” she brought the image closer while whispering in his ear, “This is your other mama.” she watched as her little boy smiled yes focused on the woman in the picture, “She isn’t here anymore, but I know she loves you. She would have spoiled you rotten and pretend that she wasn’t even though she’d be putting the stuffed dragon in the cart as we walked down aisle after aisle picking up only the best for her little prince.” The gurgling that came out this time sounded more like an agreement and she couldn’t help but kiss him atop the head,

Sitting there for a few more moments Emma placed the picture down on the table beside the rocker lifting Henry as she stood knowing he was no doubt hungry as was she. So making her way to the kitchen she pulled out a bottle from the fridge sticking it in the microwave and made herself some Cheerios while she waited the thirty seconds for the bottle to be ready. Taking it out she screws on the nipple and feeds him while walking around the kitchen.

“Morning Emma, munchkin,” Ruby greets with a smile from the doorway as she enters the kitchen making herself some breakfast as well.

“Morning,” Emma smiles back, “Will Kilian be joining us?”

Sipping some orange juice the brunette shakes her head, “No, he had to leave early this morning. I don’t know what for though.”

Humming in acknowledgment Emma feels Henry fall into a deep slumber as he finished his breakfast, “I swear if he’s not eating he’s sleeping,” she laughs.

Walking over to her roommate Ruby holds out her hands, “Let me hold my godson, while you eat. It looks like you’re starving.”

Handing the sleeping boy over the blonde has to admit the other woman is right as her stomach grumbles, “I guess I am.”

Taking her bowl of cereal and sitting at the counter she watches Ruby with Henry. They’d all become closer since his birth and having to take care of him and in this moment she knew even if Regina weren’t here he’d still have them, their little family.

A few hours later while Ruby was feeding the never ending stomach of one Henry Swan-Mills, Emma received a call from Kilian, “Hello?”

“Ah, Swan,” he answered, “There’s something I need you to do for me.”

Holding the phone between her shoulder and ear the blonde rolled her eyes while scrubbing dishes, “What no pirate?”

“Oi, I wear a pirate costume once…” he grumbled before getting back on topic, “Anyway, I need you to bring Ruby to the airport, apparently her brother’s decided to stop in town and I’m currently at the store picking some things up.”

Sensing a lie in where he claimed to be she just let it go, “Alright, we’ll be there soon.” hanging up the phone Emma sighed washing the last of the dishes before finding Ruby playing with Henry in the living room.

“Rawr!!!” Ruby growled over Henry as he squealed in delight, “No, you’re supposed to be scared of me!!” she cried with a pout before falling back on her knees.

Chuckling from the doorway Emma came further into the room, “Well what do you expect you big softie,” she joked causing the brunette to pout even more.

“Not funny.”

“So funny,” she commented again going to pick her son up, “Isn’t that right Henry? Auntie Ruby is so funny!!” she took his laughter for an affirmative.

See?” she beamed and Ruby crossed her arms.

Yeah, yeah,” she grumbled.

Shaking her head Emma laughed, “Anyways we gotta go, apparently Auggie’s flying in unannounced and Kilian’s at the store or something.”

Groaning Ruby stood from the floor, “But why?” she whined stomping up the stairs to get ready.

Watching her friend make her way upstairs Emma shook her head, “Sometimes I wonder who the baby really is,” she spoke to Henry kissing his temple. Twenty minutes later they were in the car on their way to the airport.

Two hours later the three made their way inside the building waiting for Ruby’s brother when Kilian appeared, “Now don’t hate me love.” he pleaded taking Henry from the blonde.

“Kilian what-” but her voice trailed off as the speakers began to play a song she knew so well. All movement in the building seemed to stop as Christina’s voice poured from every corner of the building. Next thing she knew an escort of men and women in uniform came forward each handing her a red rose.

“You are strong.” the first said.

“You are beautiful,” said the second.

“Your laugh brightens my day,” the third to approach her spoke.

“You are wanted,” the fourth whispered.

“I am the lucky one,” the fifth one smiles.

“Sometimes I am not worthy,” the sixth bowed.

“I made you a promise,” the seventh hugged her.

The eighth kissed her hand, “In the mornings you remind me of a Disney princess.”

The ninth danced with her, “Words cannot describe how I feel for you.”

The tenth shook her hand, “And every time you smiled my heart would skip a beat and honestly I’d let my heart stop beating if that meant you’d keep smiling at me.”

The eleventh held both of her hands and staring into her eyes spoke, “Just one step closer now.”

With each passing soldier tears welled in her eyes, whatever was happening was huge and everyone was recording it with their phones. The last and twelfth soldier to give her a rose was Auggie, Ruby’s brother, “Smile Emma,” he whispered as he moved off to the side to stand with his brothers and sisters.

Confused she looked back to where they came from and there stood Regina. Breaking down fully Emma fell to her knees sobbing as the woman she loved more than breath itself walked to her. And oh god how her heart thumped in her chest, beating as if wanting to escape and reunite with its other half.

Each step closer her tears increased and her heart pounded harder, “Regina,” the name escaped her lips as the woman kneeled before her.

Smiling once more looking into the veridian pools she dreamed of for nights on end Regina cupped her wife’s face wiping away the tears, “I am here mi corazon,” and Emma flung her arms around her wife crying harder than ever before.

“Shh,” the woman soothed rubbing her hands up and down her Emma’s back while pulling her closer, “I’m home. I’m home.” she kept repeating through the tears never stopped.

“I missed you so much,” the croak in Emma’s voice made Regina’s heart constrict in pain, never had she meant to cause such emotional harm to her wife, “I know, I know.” she whispered back helping the sobbing woman to stand.

Still not having let go of her love Emma buried herself in the crook of Regina’s neck allowing her sobs to subside until the only sound was her sniffling. Pulling back slightly she looked Regina up and down to assess the damage when she noticed Regina was wearing a prosthetic, “Oh, my god, you’re missing-”

“Part of my leg,” she answered for the blonde placing a finger to her lips, “And I know it’s been a year since I’ve last seen you, and I’ll understand if you can’t handle-” her words were cut off by the pink lips she missed kissing crashing into hers. Smiling into the kiss the brunette ran her fingers through princess blonde hair and Emma pulled her even closer.

Breaking apart they rested their heads together. Meeting the warm chocolate eyes in front of her Emma smiled, “Come on there’s someone you need to meet,” she whispered taking a hand in hers and pulling Regina over to where Kilian was holding Henry.

Taking the child from the man Emma held Henry so the boy and his mother could look at each other, “Regina, I’d like you to meet Henry Reginald Swan-Mills, our son.” and this time it was Regina’s turn to cry. Upon seeing his mother Henry tried to leap from Emma’s embrace wanting to get to Regina.

“He’s...He’s my little prince?” Nodding Emma held him out for Regina to take.

Cradling the small life in her hands Regina smiled as his little hand latched onto a finger, “I love you.” she smiled down on her baby boy before looking up into her wife’s eyes once more, “I love you too.” her voice trembled, “I have for what seems a thousand years, and I shall love you both for a thousand more.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> And there it is. The end. What did you think?


End file.
